


Nathan in the Dark Room

by The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: All the warnings in life is strange basically, Drugs, Self-Hatred, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost/pseuds/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles about whats going through Nathans head. His own personal Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nathan and Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan was okay, toking in his room with Victoria Chase and then suddenly he wasn't.

A glass shatters in your hand spilling the amber-colored liquid onto floor. Jefferson is going to be so angry at you, another glass broken and you wasted his whiskey.

"Nathan! your hand!" 

Victoria attempts to approach you with a towel, You flinch away from her. 

You can't remember a time where anyone approaching you would be good thing. Maybe with your sister. 

"-te? look, you're bleeding I'm just going to clean it up okay?" 

She takes your hand and tries to pry it open so that she can get the glass shards embedded in it.

You can barely feel anything. 

That's probably the weed, though.

She carefully takes the glass out. They're staining red, they look so beautiful, you want to take a picture of it as it sits on your night stand.

But, she's still cleaning your hand. 

She applies a disinfectant before wrapping it with gauze. So careful, she kisses your knuckles.

You stare at her as she does this and you feel tears welling up behind your eyes. You feel anger and confusion about what made you want to cry in front of her for any reason.

She's so beautiful and so nice to you and you have no idea why she would have agreed to be friends with you.

It's probably because of the free weed.

yeah.

"Nathan, are you okay?" She looks up at you and you want to tell your best friend everything.

You can't.

Jefferson told you that everything, the dark room, Kate, Rachel has to be a secret. You can't help him if you tell anyone, He's helped you and showed you support, more than your own father has.

But, he does have a binder marked for Victoria and she's your friend. Maybe Jefferson could change his mind? no, he doesn't like it when you ask about the people he chooses.

He is more of an artist than you could ever be.

Victoria is still staring at you and you don't know how to respond.

"I-" You clear your throat.

"Want to go to Two Whales? I'm kinda hungry" You say. Victoria looks at you for a moment before agreeing and soon you both are leaving for the Whales.

You could scream for the rest of your life.


	2. The chick with blue hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue haired chick thought you couldn't handle your liqueur.
> 
> You thought you could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lives up to expectations.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

You don't want to be Nathan Prescott. But you are.

 

It was a shitty night. Victoria was busy and you didn't feel like toking up with Hayden or any other Vortex members.

Jefferson has been avoiding you for a few days.

You know he's a teacher and all but you can't help but feel like he's yours. Not in any romantic way, no. But like in a way that you would feel possessive of a parent.

Not like you knew anything about that.

You haven't seen your mother in years and your fathers been up on your ass about the "family business" like you knew jack shit about what he was talking about. No wonder Kristine left the second she could. Sometimes you wished she took you with her.

Sometimes you wished she didn't leave at all. But that would have been bad.

Maybe that was good that she left. Maybe someone in your family will finally be free from the Prescott name.

You were feeling shit.You were feeling guilty. You take another drink.

You were at a bar somewhere in Arcadia that didn't card you. Didn't ask questions. You liked that.

You finished your beer and ordered another one.

Then the chick with blue hair came in. Chloe you think her name was. She was a student at Blackwell for a while and then she started hanging around Rachel. After Rachel..... Disappeared, she started using her time to hang up missing persons posters and trying to get expelled. 

She took one look at you and went over. She chatted with you and you didnt really care

Then you had a thought. Maybe Jefferson will be pleased if he saw that you could could actually be worthy of his time.

So when Chloe wasn't looking you spiked her drink and later asked her to go back to your dorm to "finish" this.

She climbed into your trunk and halfway there started to look drowsy. When you arrived at Blackwell you carried her in your dorm and duct taped her hands. You took your over-priced camera and started taking pictures.

You usually like taking pictures of non-living things because, it reminds you of yourself when you look in the mirror.

You tried to take the pictures like Jefferson did, moving to different angles, take a picture here and there, move an arm, the head.

She woke up an hour later. She looked spooked and you realized you didnt have another dose. She kicked you between the legs, then your lampshade on the nightstand and ran out.

 

Jefferson's going to be pissed if he ever finds out.

 

 

She definitely needed to be expelled now.

Fuck, you need a smoke.


	3. Rachel Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck is Rachel ever going to look at you again?
> 
>  
> 
> (She won't she won't she won't)

You want to make him proud. Jefferson being proud of you would be amazing. So you help him drug Rachel and take her to the Dark Room thats located under the barn your family owns.

She's out of it and you're mixed with excitement and disgust with yourself. Excitement because Jefferson will finally not look at you like a fuck-up who needs medication and therapy. Disgust, because you like Rachel and how would you look at her after you drop her off at her dorm?

How How How?

When Jefferson takes pictures he gets into a trance like state. He talks to himself and sometimes he'll even act like he's talking to the subjects. Like they'll answer back. You really hop he's acting like they can reply.

He moves Rachel to another position on the white background. 

You stay seated behind the desk inspecting your camera. 

On occasion Jefferson will allow the subject to "wake up" so he could capture the fear and the "loss of innocence" in their eyes. 

Rachel slowly seems more and more awake.

Jefferson takes photo after photo of her.

You don't get it. You don't get his fascination with the innocence thing. You act like you do, but you don't.

When Rachel finally realizes this isn't some fucked up dream. When she realizes that she is bound by the hands and feet. When she realizes she first tries telling Jefferson to untie her and take her home, that she isn't up for photos right now, that she feels really tired. 

When she realizes that Jefferson isn't going to let her go soon she gets seriously pissed off.

She shouts about how they're "through" and that when she gets out of here he'll be in big trouble. 

She doesn't seem to notice you, you think.

That is, until Jefferson asks you to hand him over another dose.

Her nostrils flare as she searches for you. You have the decency to look guilty. Jefferson couldn't care less.

You hand Jefferson the needle.

He tries to go near her but she's moving too much and she actually bites him, holy shit. 

He asks you to help him hold her down while he drugs her and you try your best to avoid looking them both in the eye.

Jefferson injects her with the drug and while the drugs take effect you say you need a smoke. He glances at you before going back to positioning Rachel the way he wants it.

Shes slouches against the backdrop.

You exit the barn and light a cigarette, for it being April its still cold out and you wish you brought your jacket. After you finish a cigarette you go back down the bunker only for Jefferson to tell you that you are going to help him move Rachel. For a "different scenery". You think this is weird but you trust him. Don't question him. 

He's more of an artist than you will ever be.

You nod and place Rachel carefully in the back of your car. Jefferson reminds you to take your meds and hands you a water bottle. You nod and swallow the pills. Taking a few slow gulps of water. 

Jefferson insists that he drives. That he thinks you should rest. You only nod.

When the car stops you recognize the place as the junkyard. You can't even ask why you're here before Jefferson is out of the car and taking Rachel over to a spot near the abandoned school bus.

All of you stay at the junkyard for about three hours with Jefferson taking pictures before he retreats back to your truck. He comes back with two shovels and a small bag. He takes out plastic gloves and a syringe. He puts the gloves on and injects a dose into the syringe.

He tells you to inject her with another dose. She isn't awake but Jefferson tells you to do it.

You feel stressed. What if someone finds you guys with Rachel? What if someone called the cops? What if you fucked up like you're bound to do? what if Jefferson drops you because he finally realized that you're wasting his time. What if What if What if?

You excuse yourself to smoke. You go to your car and grab some weed from the glove compartment. You take out your lighter and smoke a bud. You feel yourself calming down. Well actually, the weed is clouding out your thoughts which make you calm.

No one wants to be in your head. Not even you.

You go back to Jefferson and he throws you a shovel and tells you to start digging.

You do it and when you're three or four feet in Jefferson carries Rachel and lays her down and tells you to lay down beside her.

You are so tired and out of it.

Jefferson takes a picture of you and Rachel (who seems to stop breathing?) and you don't really care.

Jefferson pulls you off the ground and pushes you in the direction of the car. You step onto the discarded glass syringes, effectively breaking it. You almost slip.

Staggering back to your car you don't notice Jefferson covering Rachel's body with garbage bags. 

You sit in your car's passenger side and wait and wait and wait.

 

 

Jefferson gets into the car a few minutes later, covered in dirt. Theres a bloody blue-feather earing on your dashboard.

 

(Jefferson tells you a few hours later when you're sober that Rachels dead. That you killed her. Over-dosed her. Asks you why did you give her an extra dose? That you can't talk about Rachel or else they will come after you. He leaves himself out. Your mind tries to self-destruct. You can't think. You killed Rachel. You killed Rachel.)

Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rachel in the Dark room Rach-


	4. The Tobanga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is that statue, anyway?

You don't consider yourself to be a drug addict. Ha! what a fucking joke. You have meds for whatever the fuck is wrong with you. Then you have meds for the side effects of those meds. Then _more_  meds for those side effects.

Its just a vicious cycle of prescribed medication. So, on days where you feel extra shitty and decide you don't want to think you buy some unprescribed drugs off the local drug-dealer, Frank Bowers.

And unfortunately for you, you didn't feel like taking your prescribed drugs. 

You had to buy off Frank because Hayden's out of town for the weekend. Some Family event or some shit.

You text Frank and he responds quickly, saying he'll be outside in the Blackwell parking lot in 15.

You sigh in frustration.

You pace the small confines of your dorm room waiting for the 15 minutes to pass before storming outside to the dirty RV that just drove into the parking lot.

You knock on the dirty RV door before hearing Franks damn dog start barking from the other side while Frank shouts a "I'm comin' I'm comin' "

Frank opens the door, checking if the coast is clear (what is he thinking? no one gives a shit to what you do) He lets you in the RV and you both do the trade.

You rush back to your dorm and quickly roll up a joint, feeling the effects soon enough. When you finish you decide that its too hot in your room and stumble outside, cursing at everything that's in your path.

You pick a bench on the right side of the dorms, near Samuel's shed thing. Near that Tobanga statue.

What the fuck is that Tobanga staute anyway?

You stand from where you were sitting and get closer to the statue. You swear it just blinked at you.

What the Fuck

You sluggishly walk toward the Tobanga.

It's bad news, you swear. You feel it laughing at you. At how your future will be absolute shit like everyone's predicting. How it will kill you one day. A vision of a storm rampages behind your eyelids. 

You circle your arms around the statue, attempting with all your might to pick it up. That is before someone stops you.

A security guard flashes his flashlight at you. You drop your hands from the statue, one hand to your eyes to stop the glare of the bright light.

He tells you to stop and a few minutes later you're sitting in Principal Wells' office.

You can smell the alcohol in his breath the moment he stepped in. The security guard does too. He awkwardly steps out of the room.

Principal Wells writes up a report on what you were attempting to do, telling you how he's going to call your father in the morning and how you "shouldn't do this again" and all that.

\-------

 

Tomorrow you receive an email from your father telling you how much of a disappointment you are becoming. He doesn't even have the time to call you of how much a shit you are.

You get baked again when your father tells you that Kristine knows you got in trouble again.


	5. Whale sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mammals in the sea calm you down better than any drug ever could. That doesn't stop you from taking the drugs anyway.

When you were in the 6th grade you went on a field trip to an aquarium in Florida. You forgot the name of the aquarium or where exactly you could find it but what you can remember was sitting by the biggest tank listening to the sad song of the Orca

 

When you got home you read up every fact you could about these large water mammals. It was like they spoke to you. Nothing calmed you down better, well maybe except Kristine but she was going through something with your father.

You don't think you've ever called him "dad" in your teenage years without sarcasm.

When you started having "problems" your father got you a therapist and practically forced him to prescribe drugs for your problems. It was probably the only thing he talked to you about for a few months before he stopped taking you seriously.

He seemed to want to take over your life, control you when you knew you couldn't even control your hands from shaking. 

But, you followed him. Followed him like the obedient son that you are, the obedient child your sister wasn't. Your shrink told you bullshit to "understand your problem" gave you bullshit pills that gave more problems then it could solve. 

You always had more problems than you had answers. Good thing you're rich enough to make everyone ignore them. 

During one of your scheduled"appointments", this is where you usually just fucked around in the shrinks office for an hour before getting your prescription drugs and fucked around somewhere else, your shrink must've thought that it was too quiet or something because he asked if it was okay to play some white noise while he continued with his paperwork or what the fuck ever he was doing.

For the first time ever you actually laid down and stayed still for the full hour while the shrink played the familiar sound. An Orca song.

He seemed to pick up on that and ever since he's been playing the same white noise for every visit.

You liked it so much you got a copy for your mp3.

But no matter how much this calmed you, silenced the mess your thoughts were, they were never enough.

Maybe you thought if you took enough drugs you would overdose and be done with it. Do you even want to overdose?

Do you want to die?

You close your eyes as the effect of weed washes over you. You put the blunt out on your leg. The pain helps keeps reality in reach no matter how far it keeps trying to run from you. It keeps running away from you no matter the drugs.

 

Are you losing yourself?

 

 

 

 

Fuck this, you think Hayden's still in his dorm.


	6. There's something with Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know why Jefferson is so important to you now.

Mark Jefferson has become such a constant thing in your life. Important. You remember your father telling you one day that a Mr. Mark Jefferson was coming to visit Arcadia Bay. When you asked why, your father surprisingly told you, "he's an old friend and colleague of mine, Nate. Please do and try to behave this time." 

 

 

You remember not having as many problems before Jefferson. Then again, your father hadn't told you yet, told you of the _glorious_ family tradition. You don't want any part of that. You just want everything to go back to when your father actually cared for you and your sister.

 

When you knew what you the fuck your mother was doing.

 

You don't think your whole "family" has ever been in the same room willingly since you were an innocent , hah you think you actually had innocence?, Since you were a kid.

 

When your sister didn't have to shove you out of the room when your father was drunk, talking about a "power older than Arcadia bay itself" bragging about wealth to people who weren't there. Because now these "speeches" were directed at you, sober, well as sober as he can be since he's been nursing a scotch on the rocks since he could drink alcohol.

 

When Jefferson started "helping" you in your life you found that no matter the problem he was like a confidant. Doing a better job than your shrink ever did. Helping you out more than your father did.

Maybe he's more like a parent than your parents are and that why he's so important to you now.

He's important because he seems to care for you. You thought once that maybe he was using you to tap into the wealth your father has. You've seen his gear, expensive and technical. But that couldn't be it because he talks to you about photography and gets your dad to buy you a camera when you start to gain interest.

He reels you in when you've spent days higher than a kite.

It's a very paranoid thing to think but Jefferson came into your life in a weak part. Where life is making you her bitch and you don't know which is worse.

 

You want to prove yourself to him. More than you do your father, because your father already knows how much a fuck up you are. You can't prove that much anymore. Maybe if you prove to Jefferson you could prove your father.

 

Fuck this

 

 

 

You have to call Frank again.


End file.
